Will We Be Okay
by scabbedangel
Summary: Takes place after Faith finds out Bosco lied to her and when Fred takes Faith's kids. There's not much dialogue until the end of the chapter.


Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or any of their characters.

* * *

Bosco looked up as Faith walked into the locker room. He knew things were bad between them. He felt so bad. He was just so caught up in the job. He never wanted to lie; it was just too late to change things now. He wanted more than anything to fix everything. Faith wasn't ready to hear him out. He couldn't blame her. She had trusted him and believed in him and then she found out he lied to her. Faith was the one thing he couldn't live without. He just couldn't believe that after all of these years, she was through with him. She didn't want anything to do with him. He wanted to say something. All he could do was watch her in silence. There was no going back and there were no second chances. Not yet anyway.

Faith closed her locker and looked at Bosco. All she could do was shake her head. She knew he was sorry, it just wasn't enough. She had defended him and then she found out it was all a lie. She told him not to get involved with Cruz. He was so caught up in the work he was doing with her, he had forgotten what mattered the most. She just couldn't believe that Bosco had lied to her about something like that. She thought he trusted her. He used to tell her everything. Even the things she didn't want to hear. She wanted to forgive him more than anything. Something in her just wouldn't let that happen. She and Bosco have been through so much and she felt so bad for letting go. She knew Bosco would do anything to change what happened, but the fact is he can't change it. Faith sighed and left. All she wanted was to go home and see her kids. She hasn't been able to spend any time with them lately. Fred was getting more and more annoyed that she was always at work. She was thinking about taking her vacation early. She really needed to spend time with her family.

Bosco watched Faith walk away. He knew that she was so disappointed in him. You could tell by the looks she gave him and how she sighed when she wanted to say something. She hasn't talked to him since all of this happened. He wanted to go back and have none of this happen. He could be real stupid sometimes. He always seemed to mess up a good thing. Faith was the best thing in his life and now she wanted out of his life. She couldn't even look at him. Not without shooting him a look of disgust. Bosco closed his locker and walked out of the room. He saw Cruz standing by the door. This was just perfect. He really didn't feel like dealing with her. Not after all that's happened. He should have listened to faith. She warned him not to get involved with Cruz. It was too late to listen to Faith now. He had already gotten involved with Cruz. He wanted to take it all back. Bosco walked out the door. He heard Cruz calling for him, he just kept on walking. This time he wasn't getting involved. He had already messed things up with Faith. Getting involved with Cruz again would make them even worse.

* * *

Faith walked into her apartment. It was so dark inside. She knew everyone couldn't be asleep this early. Fred was usually up really late. Even after she'd gone to bed. This was just weird. Maybe everyone was tired. Faith flicked on the lights and looked around. The place looked dead. There was some stuff missing, she just couldn't figure out what it was just yet. She threw her coat and purse onto the couch and walked into her bedroom. She saw that Fred wasn't there. Where could everyone be? Faith ran into Charlie and Emily's room and they weren't there either. Now she was really panicking. Her husband and kids were nowhere to be found. This wasn't normal for Fred to do. He wouldn't go somewhere with the kids and not leave a note. Faith walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a note waiting for her on the table. She calmed down a little until she had read the note.

Fred had taken the kids and left her. He couldn't just take her kids. He had no right. She knew she's been busy at work lately, but that doesn't give him just cause to take her kids away. He didn't even tell her where they were. All he said was that he had the kids and that they were safe. Today was just getting worse and worse. She wanted her kids back, she wanted Fred back, and she wanted Bosco back. She really needed Bosco right now. She just wasn't ready to admit that to him. Not right now anyway. Faith sat down at the table with her head in her hands and cried. She just really needed to cry. She needed to know what was so wrong that Fred had left her. What did she do that was so wrong to make him take away her kids? This just wasn't right. She had so many questions and no answers.

* * *

Bosco sat down on his couch with a beer in his hand. Today just wasn't his day. He wanted to go see Faith and make everything okay. But nothing ever would be okay. He would have to live with the fact that faith didn't want anything to do with him. Not now, and probably not for a really long time. Faith has never been this mad at him before. He wasn't used to this. Usually she'd be mad at him for a couple of hours or a day at the most. He just hated this. He wanted to have Faith back in his life again. She was his best friend. He could tell her anything.

Bosco put his empty beer on the table. Along with the hundred others that was starting to build. He went into the kitchen and poured himself some scotch. Beer just wasn't doing anything for him right now. He needed to forget today and every other day that came before it. He had to forget about Faith not talking to him. He just had to forget everything. He didn't want to remember any of it. Right now all wanted was sleep. He just couldn't fall asleep and he had no sleeping pills left. He had used them all up. He knew it was bad to become dependant on sleeping pills, but it's gotten to the point where he can't sleep without them. Now he was stuck with another sleepless night. This was the worst thing that could happen to him right now. He just really needed some sleep. He didn't want to admit it, but what he really needed was Faith. He needed her to forgive him and let him back into her life again.

He knew that there was something else going on with Faith. It was all over her face. You could tell just by looking at her that something else was depressing her. It wasn't just him. There was more to it. He had wanted to ask her about it today. He knew that she wouldn't talk to him about. Not after he had lied to her and broken her trust. She would never be able to forgive him for this. She had even said so herself. He had broken things beyond repair. He just didn't want to give up on them. Not yet. There was a way to fix this. He knew there was. He just had to think things through this time. He wasn't going to mess this up again. He was going to prove to Faith that she could trust him. He didn't care what he had to do to prove that to her. He was willing to prove it to her the rest of his life. He just hoped that it didn't take that long for her to see.

* * *

Faith sat up and regained her composure. Fred would have to call her at some point. He'd have to let her know where the kids were. He couldn't legally take the kids without her consent. Not without a custody agreement. She just hoped he didn't go as far as to file for custody of their kids. She knew that Fred would win. He's had a steady job for a while now. He would bring up the face that she was a cop and was never home. He would make her look like a bad mother who didn't care about her kids. She knew he would. She and Fred haven't been doing well for a while now. He's been more and more distant.

She'd been trying so hard to spend more time with her family. She really has been. She and Fred were talking about taking a vacation so they could all spend more time together. She thought he was willing to try and make things work. At least for the kid's sake. She just couldn't believe that Fred had left her because of how long she's been having to work. She stayed with him when he had become a drunk. She stayed with him after he had driven drunk to pick up their kids. How is he the better parent? How is he the more stable one? She's never put her kids in danger.

Faith grabbed her coat and purse. She had no idea where she was going. She just knew that she had to get out of here. She had to see some one. Anyone, who might be able to make this better. She just didn't know who that was. She wanted so badly to be able to talk to Bosco, but that was out of the question. She wasn't ready for that yet. She probably wouldn't be ready for that for a while now.

* * *

Bosco was half asleep. He was disturbed by someone knocking on his door. He was debating on whether or not he should answer it. It sounded like someone was sobbing at his door. Bosco quickly got off of his couch and went over to open the door. He was shocked to see Faith standing there. She was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Bosco opened the door and helped Faith in. He sat her down on the couch. He waited in silence for a while. He really didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her and take her in his arms. He just didn't know if that's what she wanted him to do.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Bosco asked concerned. He looked into Faith's eyes. She looked so scared and so sad. He wanted to make everything all better. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he wanted to take away all of her pain.

"Fred left me and took the kids with him. I don't know where my kids are Bosco. He left a note saying he took the kids. He didn't say where they are. I just want my kids back Bosco," Faith chocked out. She was surprised that she had ended up on Bosco's doorstep. She just really needed her best friend right now. She needed Bosco more than anything.

"He really took the kids without telling you where they were?" Bosco asked. He pulled Faith into his arms and just held her for a while. He couldn't believe that Fred would do this. Fred may have some problems of his own with Faith, but Fred had to know that Faith loved her kids more than anything.

"Can I stay here for the night Bosco? I just can't go back there and see that my kids aren't there. It just hurts so much," Faith asked weakly. She knew her and Bosco were having a rough time, but she also knew that Bosco would never turn her away. He just wasn't that type of person. She leaned into Bosco some more. He just felt so warm and comforting.

"Of course you can stay here Faith. If you want we can talk about this more in the morning. You look so exhausted. I think you need to get some sleep," Bosco said. He pulled Faith closer to him. He couldn't believe that Faith was here and talking to him. He just wanted to make everything all better. Fred had a lot of nerve taking away Faith's kids. It's not like Fred was a better parent than Faith.

"I know I said that I wanted you out of my life Bosco, but I don't. I need you in my life. You really hurt me when you lied to me about that. It may take me a while to fully trust you again. I just can't live without you in my life. You always no how to make me feel so much better," Faith said softly. She looked up into Bosco's eyes. He looked so happy now that she had said that. She knew she had hurt him when she told him to stay out of her life. But she didn't want Bosco out of her life. She needed him more than anything, now more than ever. Faith leaned up and kissed Bosco softly on the lips. She was happy when he kissed her back. She never realized until now how much she really did love Bosco. Sometimes it takes a situation like this to find out how you really feel about someone. She knew that Bosco would help her however he could. And she was just so happy to have him back.

"I love you Faith," Bosco said breathlessly. He and Faith fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. They both knew that everything would be okay.

Author's Note: I'm not really sure yet if this is something I'm continuing or if I'm leaving it a oneshot. I just got an inspiration and not sure where it came from.


End file.
